legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Burning Sun S4 Finale/Transcript
(The heroes are all seen inside the Defenders' Mansion) Daniel:..... Adam:..... (Amanda looks over at Foxtrot who's seen being comforted by his girlfriend Violet) Foxtrot: *Sniffs and whines* Violet: It's okay Foxy. It's okay. Foxtrot:.... Amanda:.....*Sighs* (Amanda goes and walks over to the two) Amanda: Hey. Violet: Hello there... Amanda: He okay? Violet: He's.... He'll.... Amanda:.... Hey. Foxtrot? Foxtrot: *Sniff* Amanda: Don't listen to him. That wasn't your dad. No way would he say that to someone as sweet as you. Violet: Yeah what she said! Foxtrot:..... (As Amanda cheers up Foxtrot, Adam looks at Blake and Ghira) Ghira: Is Shade...? Blake:...... Adam:.... (Adam goes over to the two) Adam: Sup guys. Ghira: Hey... Adam: Everything okay over here? Blake:... I don't know.... Ghira: After what happened, Shade just locked himself in his room. Yang is in there but... Adam: He took that pretty hard huh? Ghira: Yeah... I never saw him like that before.... Adam:.... (Adam looks over at Shade's door and back at Ghira) Adam: Who was that Targhul Stryker turned into? The one that made Shade act like this? Blake: Well... I never saw her, but according to Yang, that was his mom. Adam: His mom? Blake: Yes... Its kind of a long story with what happened to her. Ghira: Short version is that she raised Shade to be her personal assassin, and apparently, she didn't treat him right. Made him blind enough for him to mindlessly follow her orders. Adam: And then Yang helped him? Blake: Ruby and Yang's uncle Qrow, sliced though Shade, almost killing him. Ghira: But instead of dying, Shade become an infant again and Yang took him in. And that's how Shade is where he is today as one of our friends. Adam: I see. Ghira:..... (Adam looks back at the room) Adam:.....Stay here. I'll go check on them. Blake: I-I don't think that's a- Adam: Don't worry. I got this. Ghira:... (Adam goes and enters the room, finding Shade hugging onto Yang) Shade:..... Adam: Hey guys. Yang:..... (Adam close the door behind him) Adam: I hope you don't mind I come in. Shade:...... Yang:.... Adam:....Okay then, silent treatment. I expected that. (Adam goes and sits down on the bed) Adam: Everything okay in here? Yang:..... Shade:..... Adam: *Sighs* Can you guys talk to me? Please? Yang: *Turns to Adam* And just what do you want us to say? Adam; I just wanna make sure you guys are all right. Shade:...... Adam: I didn't come here to make things worse. Shade:..... Adam:.... Shade: Make him go away please.... Adam: Huh? Shade: go away... Please.... Adam: Shade I- Shade: *Turns to Adam* LEAVE ME ALONE!!!! Adam: !! (Shade glares at Adam with tears in his eyes before he buries his face into Yang's arm sobbing) Adam:....Shade... Yang: I think it's in your best interest to leave before this gets worse. Adam: But I just wanna help. Yang: Adam. Leave. Now. Adam:........ (Adam gets up and starts heading toward the door) Yang:..... Adam: You know, it's gonna be better for him if you stop sitting there silently and actually help him. Yang:..... (Adam then leaves the room) Adam: *Sighs* Ghira: They okay? We heard yelling. Adam: They're just sitting there quietly. Shade's crying into Yang's arm. Ghira: Ah man... Adam: Trust me I tried to help, but they wouldn't listen. Blake: Don't worry Adam. Yang's just waiting till Shade is ready to talk. SHe'll help him though this. Adam: How do you know? Blake: I know Yang. Adam:..... Ghira: Thanks for trying though dam. Adam: Hey don't mention it. Anytime. Blake: I'll have Yang apologize later. Adam; Thanks Blake. *Leaves* Ghira:.... (Adam walks away before the scene cuts to Daniel approaching Alex and Erin) Daniel: Hey Alex, Erin. Erin: Hey Daniel. Alex: Hey. Daniel: You all right? Alex: Well morale is kind of crappy but yeah... Daniel: I can tell. Getting attacked by an assassin with powers like that'll do that to you. Alex: Yeah.... Erin:.... Daniel: Well uhhh, how's everything been? Alex: Eh... Been quiet. Only thing interesting was Mirzak visiting. Daniel: Yeah yeah I heard about that. Alex: Yep. Daniel: Oh hey, have you spoke to Jason lately? Alex: No why? Daniel: Well uhhh, he's gotten himself a girlfriend now. Alex: Really? Erin: He does? Daniel: Yep. Alex: Who is it? Daniel: The Goddess of Nature Xylia. Alex and Erin: !!! Daniel: Surprised huh? Alex: H-Her?? Erin: Holy crap! Daniel: You know her? Alex: We met her once at Blake's place before you were born but, I didn't expect this! Daniel: Yeah. Blake got them together. Alex: Oh man! That's crazy! Erin: But damn, he's lucky! Daniel: Well that's what being a nice guy will get you. Alex: I can tell. Daniel: She's even made friends with Slimer and Batty. Erin: Wait. Batty and Slimer? Daniel: Yeah them. Erin: Uh oh... Daniel: What? Erin: That's not good for her... Alex: Especially the way she dresses... Daniel: Why? Erin: Dude, its Slimer and Batty. You've hung out with them. Daniel: Yeah. And? Alex: You mean you seriously haven't notice their obsession with beautiful girls? Daniel: Okay well I noticed that. Alex: Exactly. Daniel: Well, it's not like they've tried anything so far. Erin: Well then, let's go ask them then. Alex: They should be here. (Alex Erin and Daniel go searching for Batty and Slimer) Daniel:..... (The three approach their room) Alex: *Knocks* Slimy? Batty? Erin: You in there? Slimer: *Voice* One minute! Alex: Alright! Erin: What are they doing....? Daniel: You seem paranoid? Erin: I just don't want anything to happen to them. Daniel: What would happen? Erin: They might piss off the Goddess and get punished. Daniel: Oh. Right. (Soon, Slimer and Batty open the door) Slimer: Oh, hey guys! Alex: Hey you two. Batty: You two doing okay? That assassin was a jerk. Alex: W-We're fine. Erin: We need to ask you two something. Slimer: Ask away! Batty: We can answer whatever question you got! Alex:.... Erin: Have you two been trying to get close to Xylia recently? Batty and Slimer:...… No. Alex: I sense lying. Erin: Guys, be honest. Slimer:....... Batty:........ Erin: Come on, please? Batty and Slimer:..... Yes.. Erin: Thought so. Alex: Seriously guys? Slimer: We're sorry but we couldn't help it! Batty: Yeah seriously! Have you seen her!? Erin: Girls I get it she's smoking hot but seriously. You can't just do what you two do to a Goddess. Alex: Yeah, Gods and Goddesses aren't to be messed with. ESPECIALLY like that! Erin: You should be lucky she didn't decide to turn you BOTH in plant food! Slimer: We're sorry! Alex: *Sigh* You two REALLY need to learn to control yourselves. Erin: Yeah, you're both dating each other! Why can't you just love on each other? Batty: Whoa hey are you saying we don't love each other!? Erin: No I- Slimer: *Hugs Batty* We DO love each other! In fact, you should see what we do when we are alone! Erin: I don't wanna know... Alex: Me neither.... Daniel: Uhhh- Erin: Well look, you two really need to control yourselves from now on okay? Alex: One day you'll do it to the wrong person. Batty and Slimer:..... Alex: We're not mad at you guys. Erin: We just don't want you getting hurt. Slimer: We know.... Alex: So can you take it easy for us? Please? Batty:... *Sighs* … We'll try. Erin: Thank you. Alex: *Nods* Erin: Now then, let's go check on the others. Daniel: Right. (The three walk off before the scene cuts to Adam sitting in the living room) Adam:..... (Adam thinks back to Shade and Yang) Adam: *Sighs* … I only wanted to help... (Adam stands up and looks around before he hears someone approaching) Adam: Hm? (Adam sees Yang approaching him) Adam: *Whisper* Ah shit... Malozen: *Voice* Scary.... Adam:..... Yang: Hey Adam. Adam: H-Hey Yang. H-How's Shade doing? Yang: *Sighs* Better. He's calmed down a bit. Adam: T-That's good. Yang: Yep... Adam:..... Yang:.... Adam: Sooooo, did you need something? Yang: I...I wanted to apologize. Adam: U-Oh. Yang: Yeah... I shouldn't have been so mean, you were just looking out for Shade... Adam: Y-Yeah. Yang:.... Adam: I mean, I don't know him all too well, but even I can't get behind bringing up old bad memories like that. Yang: Yeah, me neither. Adam: It was his mother correct? Yang: Yeah, it was his mom. Adam: Damn... Yang: Yeah... His mom was a real piece of work... Adam: But, he has you now right? Yang: Yeah, and he's done great with his new life. Adam: I see. Yang: But stuff about his mom gets him kinda over emotional. She did a lot of harm to him back then. Adam: I can guess as much from his reaction. Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales